This invention relates to light displays of a type comprising a plurality of light strings, each including a plurality of spaced apart lights connected together in series, e.g. Christmas lights. More particularly, it relates to a remote control system for such a light display.
Light displays are known that comprise a plurality of light strings, each including a plurality of spaced apart lights connected together in series. It is also known to vary the color makeup of the light strings. For example, all of the lights of the display may be the same color. Or, each light string may consist of lights of a particular color that is different from the color of the lights of each other string. It is further known to vary the brightness of the lights, to cycle the lights on and off, and to fade the lights from a full off to a full on condition in such a manner that the lights appear to be traveling.
Known light displays in the patent literature are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,735, granted Nov. 8, 1977, to George B. Davis, Jr.; by U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,586, granted Dec. 15, 1987, to Chung C. Chiang; by U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,845, granted Apr. 28, 1981, to Robert W. Bednarz; by U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,724, granted Apr. 9, 1991 to Ching-Chung Liu; by U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,595, granted Jul. 7, 1992, to Kanichi Hara; by U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,068, granted Jan. 16, 1996, to Michael Vaught; by U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,550, granted May 27, 1997, to Ren S. Yeh; by U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,157, granted Jun. 17, 1997, to Ren Shan Yeh; by U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,940, granted May 5, 1998, to Renato M. Openiano; and by United Kingdom patent application No. 2,245,699A, filed Jul. 4, 1990, by GEC-Marconi Ltd. and published on Jan. 8, 1992.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,157 discloses a multiple string light display having a control unit that is built into the wiring path that extends from an AC plug to the start of the light strings. The control unit is within a housing that includes an exposed push-button control switch. An integrated circuit is positioned within the housing and functions to operate each of the circuit paths by driving semi-conductor drivers that are connected between the respective circuit paths and a ground bus.
There is a need for a multiple string light display that can be remotely controlled by an operator by use of a remote control signal transmitter. It is a principal object of the present invention to provide such a light display.
The light display of the present invention is basically characterized by a plurality of light strings, each including a plurality of spaced apart lights connected together in series. A receiver and a lighting control module (LCM) are associated with the light strings. The receiver is adapted for receiving wireless command signals from a transmitter. The LCM comprises electronic circuitry including a microprocessor programmed to receive and decode specific wireless command signals that are transmitted to the receiver, and in response to said command signals operate the circuitry to cause the lights to illuminate in specific defined patterns dictated by the command signal. A remote control transmitter is provided to provide the command signals. The transmitter is adapted to generate and transmit wireless command signals to the receiver for selectively establishing the specific defined patterns for the light strings.
According to an aspect of the invention, the transmitter is programmable to send, the receiver is adapted to receive and the LCM is programed to use wireless command signals that operate the light strings to provide one, some or all of the following defined patterns: change the degree of brightness of at least some of the lights; cause at least some of the lights to blink; and change the lights from brightness to dark at staggered intervals so as to produce a traveling effect.
In preferred form, at least one light string includes lights that are different in color from at least one other light string. For example, each light string may include lights of one color that are different in color from the lights of each other string.
According to another aspect of the invention, the light display includes an AC plug adapted to fit into an AC receptacle. The lighting control module is spaced from the AC plug and a first length of wiring extends from the AC plug to the LCM. The plurality of light strings extend from the LCM opposite the first length of wiring. The receiver is spaced from the LCM and a second length of wiring extends from the LCM to the receiver. When the AC plug is within an AC receptacle, the first length of wiring will extend from the plug to the LCM. The light strings and the second length of wiring will extend from the LCM.
In preferred form, the second length of wiring extends contiguously along the light strings from the LCM and the receiver is contiguous the light strings. A loop, hook or tie, etc. is provided in the vicinity of the receiver and is positioned such that it can be connected to an object that is to receive the light display. As a result, the receiver will be positioned adjacent such object in a spaced relationship from the AC receptacle. For example, the light strings may be wound onto and around a Christmas tree, starting at lower limbs and extending upwardly on the tree. The AC plug may be plugged into an AC receptacle in a wall near the tree. The first length of wiring is preferably of sufficient length to extend from the AC receptacle to the tree. The second length of wiring is preferably of a length to extend partially around a lower portion of the tree into a position at or near the front of the tree. The loop, hook or tie, etc. may be connected to a lower limb in such a position that the receiver is facing forwardly from the tree. This enables an operator to stand back from the tree and point the discharge end of the transmitter towards the receiver, in much the same way that a remote control transmitter for a television is pointed towards a receiver that is built into the television.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide the LCM with a programmable microprocessor. It is yet another aspect of the invention to use a hand-held transmitter that is programmable to send wireless command signals that the microprocessor is programmed to receive and use.
It is also within the scope of the invention to build the receiver into a housing that contains the LCM. It is further within the scope of the invention to position the receiver at the AC plug. The receiver may be contained within a housing that includes the AC plug such that when the prongs on the plug are within the openings in the receptacle, the receiver housing is mounted on the face of the receptacle. Or, the LCM, the receiver and the AC plug may be combined into a single housing that becomes mounted onto the face of the receptacle when the plug prongs are within the receptacle openings.
Other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the description of the best mode set forth below, from the drawings, from the claims and from the principles that are embodied in the specific structures that are illustrated and described.